Impressions
by butterfly1415
Summary: Just what happened when Jasper and Alice joined the Cullens? JasperxEdward, minor JasperxAlice


**Disclaimer: Do not own since I'm not Mormon.**

**A/N: ...I don't really know what to say. This was unfinished for like one and a half month, so the ending might not fit together with the rest..sorry.** **Other than that, Jasper and Edward is love.**

* * *

It was just a regular afternoon, and none of the Cullen family members knew that they were going to get two new ones very soon.

They were all just doing the usual: Esme knitting in the couch, beside Carlisle who was reading a book about the human brain, Emmett was watching a baseball game, Rosalie was painting her toe nails pink and Edward was playing on the piano. Just another afternoon, as usual.

But then Edward heard something. It was in his head. New voices, which meant that someone was coming closer to their house. Inside Edwards hearing range. Edward lifted his fingers off the piano keys and closed his eyes.

_What is going on Edward?_ Carlisle asked.

"Someone is near the house" he mumbled and lifted his hand as a sign for the rest of them to be quiet.

_I hope they'll like us. I'm sure they will. They seemed very nice._ A female thought.

Edward crinkled his brow in confusion.

"They say that they know us, but I can't remember their scent, can you?" he asked and informed them, whispering only, knowing it was loud enough for the others to hear.

He tried again.

_I hope Alice is right. I need blood soon. _A male.

"Thirsty" Edward breathed, and could tell Carlisle was getting nervous, yet he was ready to fight.

Then their scent came, and with that a rustle of leaves, as they moved through the forest. Giggles were heard. They smelled like normal vampires, yet the female smelled very much like flowers, and the male smelled like blood, human blood.

Carlisle looked at Edward, who had opened his eyes, then at the others, motioning them to come with him outside. They ran out the door, and stood around Carlisle, ready to fight.

They came closer, and were suddenly right in front of them. The female striked forward, motioning for Esme, but Carlisle and Emmett blocked her way, growling. The male crouched, but the female lay an hand on his arm, and he stood back up, brushing his clothes off.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Carlisle asked, a little less friendlier than he used to be.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper, and we're here to ask you to join your family" the female, Alice, said happily, obviously ignoring the growls from Rosalie and Emmett, and the unfriendliness.

"To join us?" asked Esme, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. I have seen you in my visions and heard about you, and we wanted to join you, me and Jasper. According to what I know, you are friendly. And I'm sorry about the thing before, I was only trying to hug you, Esme" Alice smiled.

Jasper took a step forward and lay a hand on Alice's arm. Alice didn't even look at him.

"How do you know our names?" Rosalie asked, suspicion clear in her voice.

"I told you, I have visions. But only of things that has been decided, like you staying home today or Edward playing the piano". Alice was still smiling, and Edward wondered how someone could be that optimistic and bubbly.

"She is always like that" Jasper said, in a deep voice, showing no emotion.

Edward took a better look at them. Alice was small, skinny and with short spiky black hair, high cheek bones, and gold eyes, like any vampire that had just eaten. She was wearing a black coat, dark skinny jeans, and ballerina shoes. Jasper was average height, with shortish honey blond hair, rather curly with locks of it falling into his face and dark red eyes, showing that he drank human blood, and was going to need some soon. He was muscular, yet lean and there was two long pale scars stretching across his face. He was wearing a dark blue sweater and worn jeans.

"What has happened to you, sweetie?" Esme asked, having taken a look at them also, shocked. She was still friendly and curious, even though they were potential danger. Jasper flinched.

"War" he just said. Alice glanced at him and moved closer.

Edward couldn't get into their head anymore. Jasper was counting, going through the alphabet on latin, then Greek, Arabic and Egyptian. Alice was just cheery and bubbly, composing little happy songs in her head. How could anyone be that happy?

"Well, come inside and we will talk this through" Carlisle said, glancing around, nervously.

Esme walked in first, followed my Emmett and Rosalie, then Alice and Jasper, and last, Edward and Carlisle.

Alice walked over and sat down on the couch, like she owned the place. Jasper stood behind her and the couch, his face still emotionless.

Esme sat down beside Alice, with Rosalie beside her, Emmett in the other couch, with Edward. Carlisle was still standing.

"So, why do you want to join us?" he asked, getting straight to buisness. Alice spoke again, casting a glance on Jasper, who was still blank.

"Well, I saw you in my visions, as I said, and you seemed nice. Plus, both Jasper and I want to become vegetarians. You were the best option for us. And we want to live a somewhat normal life, eternity on the road is pretty boring". At this, Alice smiled, and Jasper did as well.

Esme reached forward to take Alice's hand.

"It sounds wonderful, dear. But we need to get to know you. You understand?" she said, looking into Alice's eyes.

"How old are you?" Rosalie asked.

"I'm around 90-something, but I'm not sure how old I am biologically. Jasper's 20, but around 140-something" Jasper nodded at this.

"I have tried drinking animal blood, but have failed a couple of times. Jasper tried once, but he.." Alice trailed off.

"I failed" Jasper said, without looking at anyone.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, but we have to ask.." Carlisle looked apologetic.

"I know" he looked right at Carlisle. "But can I hunt first?"

"We have some donor blood, wouldn't you want that instead?" Carlisle asked. Jasper looked relieved.

"Yes. Thank you"

"Let me get it for you" Carlisle moved upstairs and was back before you had the chance to miss him. He was holding a cup, full of human blood. Rosalie covered her nose.

Jasper took it from his hands, and poured the blood into his mouth hungrily. Some of it ran down over his chin and dripped at his sweater.

He drank it to the last drop, then licked his lips, and reached Carlisle the cup. He nodded his thanks.

"I was in the Civil War, when I was changed. I fought with her for a while, the woman who had changed me" his expression darkened. "She kept creating newborns, only to kill them again when their strength faded. Or rather, she made others kill them. We killed a lot of people, and changed them. That is where all my scars are from. From fighting against newborns, war and killing humans".

Carlisle nodded, then said:

"Can I see them?" Jasper stared at him for a while, then pulled his sweater off. Pale scars were covering his chest and stomach, with a couple of red ones in between.

"The red ones are from the war, before I was changed, and the pale ones are from other vampires". Jasper said this like he was telling them how the weather was.

"Oh, and by the way, Jasper can control emotions" Jasper smirked. "He can make you feel anything he has ever felt, and he can tell what everybody is feeling" Alice said, smiling.

Carlisle stared at Alice for a second, before turning to Jasper.

"Can you show us?" he asked. Jasper just smiled.

The next a incredible wave of lust came over them, then rage, happiness, grief, despair, and finally, calmness.

"You are confused, but I don't have to be like this, to know that" Jasper voice said. Edward realised he had closed his eyes and opened them. Jasper was smiling to him. The man was definitely attractive, even more so when he smiled. Jasper's smile widened and broke into a grin, and Edward knew that the man had felt him.

Edward looked away, embarrassed, but then a wave of calmness overtook him, and he looked back at Jasper, who was still smiling at him. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw Alice looking up at Jasper, and then at him before smiling a sad smile, and turning her attention back to Esme. Edward still couldn't get into either of their heads, and Jasper flashed him an amused smirk.

Later on, past midnight when most humans would be asleep, Edward was sitting on his bed. He didn't really need to sit down, he could stand up for hours, but acting like a human being had become a habit. A thing he just did without thinking about it. Edward noticed that now two minds were in his room, and Jasper was standing in the door frame. Not leaning against it, like anyone who had learned how to act like a human being.

Edward looked at him, not even bothering to blink. Jasper was stunning. A wave of lust hit him, and he dug his fingers into the untainted sheets of his bed and smirked at Jasper, who did the same. Edward stood up, as soon as the lust had faded, and gently tugged Jasper by the wrist into his room. He closed the door. Not that anyone in the house wouldn't be able to hear him, it was just a privacy thing, even though you hardly had any privacy when you were living in a house with vampires who had super hearing. Also, no one would be able to see them, then.

Jasper slid his arms around Edward's waist, like he hadn't done anything but that all his life. Their lips met with a hungry growl, and neither was sure where it was coming from. Their kiss was hungry, and it was like they had been apart from years, even though they had just met each other.

Things were meant to get interesting from now on, with Jasper in the house.


End file.
